


Take It All Away

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Miss The Girl [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Leaving Amestris is hard.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It All Away

Leaving Amestris wasn’t just difficult, it was downright painful.

Alphonse looked over his shoulder, back toward the west, and the border. He couldn’t see anything, nothing more than the golden sand that made up the desert, and the tracks their horses left behind. Not a patch of green remained of his home country.

He didn’t – couldn’t – cry over leaving behind his homeland. Alphonse knew he should be excited; he and Edward were chosen to be ambassadors to Xing, to the man who would be emperor. And yet….

“She’ll be all right.” Edward’s voice came as a low drone from the horse next to him, and Alphonse glanced at his brother’s set face, his expression as distant as the country left behind them.

How much, Alphonse wondered, did his brother have to steel his heart to say something like that out loud?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TheRainCrow's prompt of "Steel" for this 'verse.


End file.
